A load (e.g., a network device, a computer, a power supply module, etc.) may receive electrical current from a first power source (e.g., a power supply module, a generator, a power plant, etc.). A second power source may function as a backup for the first power source. In the event that the first power source fails, an automatic transfer switching (ATS) system may switch the load from being powered by the first power source to being powered by the second power source.